There are a wide variety of monitor supports which are designed to be secured to a table or desk top and to support a computer or other video screen monitor in a proper viewing position by a user, often such monitor support apparatus also have a keyboard support, associated with the monitor support, to provide support for a keyboard used with the monitor generally in front of and beneath the supported monitor screen.
It is desirable to provide a monitor, and optionally a monitor and keyboard support apparatus, which may be adjusted; particularly, easily adjusted by the user to provide for the correct vertical height of the monitor and keyboard for the user.